Victim Of Circumtance
by CasperWinchester
Summary: It is of course a sister fic. Elle is not a blood relation but a young girl taken into the family Winchester after her father was killed by demons and her only chance for survival was hunters. This is the story of her life with them. Last chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Supernatural *Cry*

* * *

"Dad wake up, please dad wake up! Daddy!", all I could see was blood and my fathers lifeless body laying on the ground

"Someone get her out of here!", I heard a voice yell, there where voices all around me, hands tugging at me.

"No! Daddy!", I sobbed, "PLEASE! please you...you have to wake up!". But he never did.

* * *

That was 10 years ago. Those are the fragments of the memory of a broken child. That night my father died my world was destroyed. I stopped being Lyra Green and became Elisabeth Winchester: Demon hunter. Mad i know but that night i was infected with demon blood and it was decided that i would be better of living with hunters, so they could stop me if i ever went dark side. What they didn't count on was them growing to love me.

* * *

"Bug come on!", Dean Winchester yelled at his little sister.

"I thought i told you not to call me that?"

"Well what would you rather be called? Short Stuff? Fun-Size? Half-Pint? Titch? Squirt? I have loads"

"Grrrrr! Dean! I'm not that small!"

"You kind of are Elle", Sam said sympathetically. He grinned at his younger sibling as he turned on the bed he was laying on to watch his brother and sister have the age old fight which had been happening since she was 13 and her body decided to stop growing.

"I should have known you two would team up. . . Well you _are_ freakishly tall!", Elle remarked with a cheeky grin

"Oh that is **it**! Get her Sam!", Dean yelled as he launched himself at her.

John Winchester chose that exact moment to walk through the door of the motel room they had been staying at, while he had been taking care of a hunt in the surrounding area.

"What on earth are you three doing?!", He exclaimed as he watched his children roll around the floor trying to pin each other down.

Elle jumped to her feet and smoothed her clothes down when she heard his booming voice.

"Nothing dad", she said with an angelic smile, "Just practicing sparring is all"

"Sparring. On the floor. Your going to have to come up with something better then that Elisabeth"

"What? Its true! Isn't it guys?"

Both boys nodded in agreement as they watched the youngest member of the their family take on the oldest.

"You three really have to learn how to behave", John said as he walked away shaking his head.

Sam and Dean felt jealousy stab at their hearts, it had always been like this, Elle could get away with things they never dreamed of and it chaffed them but Elle aways used her influence to help them and it wasn't exactly her fault so they couldn't be mad at her for long, no matter how much they wanted to be.

"Elle you really shouldn't lie to dad like that", Dean said

"Oh don't tell me your gonna give me the 'with great power comes great responsiblity' speech Dean. I wasn't lying, i was just not telling the truth"

"Its the same thing"

"No its not"

"Is"

"Not"

"Is"

"Not!"

"I-

"That's enough you two! Now pack your stuff, we leave in an hour", John said as he existed the bathroom just to find Dean and Elle fighting again.

"Yes dad", the three youngsters replied as they began to move around the room picking up guns and sorting through clothes to see which where theirs. Sam sighed as he watched his sister out of the corner of his eye. He was worried about her, about how she was reacting to this life. She didn't seem to view the world they way they did, her version of whats right wrong wasn't nearly as black and white as theirs was and she was still to trusting. If Sam didn't know better he would say that she sided with the supernatural sometimes, and that just wouldn't do. He know he needed to have a talk with her but he didn't know how. He knew she believed in not killing the supernatural, but evil and she just didn't seem to grasp that they where the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle stared at the blurring trees and fields as she and her family fled from another town, she swore she'd heard the words "I suggest you get into your car and you put this town in your rear view mirror" more times then she could count. Dean and her dad didn't seem to mind that they never really got any appreciation for what they did, and Sam just disliked hunting all together, even if he really only did the research. But Elle hated that every where they went they got cast out, she wished they could stay for a while but not for the same reason Sam wanted to, she didn't care about being normal, she just wanted to help. Her father and brothers seemed to believe that once the monster was killed that was the job done and it was time to move on but they never thought of the people they saved, and of the ones they didn't. She'd lost count of how many had been orphaned, who knew the truth of what was out there and yet they were left behind to deal with it in silence, never able to anyone what had happened for fear they would be locked up in a mad house.

_Maybe Sam has the right idea, maybe we should go our own ways_, she thought as she glanced around the car.

"You alright there Elle?", John asked as he caught his daughters eye. She had been looking around the car with a lost look in her eyes that he didn't like one bit.

"I'm fine", she said softly, foolishly feeling guilty about the thoughts in her head.

"Well cheer up then! No one wants to look at your pouting face", Dean said as he turned in his seat to look at her. When she just stared at his with the same lost look in her eyes he frowned and glanced at Sam who was sitting beside her

"Hey Jelly-bean you know i was just joking right?"

"Yeah bug he wasn't serious", Sam crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue, trying to make his sister laugh

"Sam! You keep doing that you face will stay that way", John scolded

"Yeah and then how are you gonna get laid? Although it would probably be an improvment"

"Dean! Dude shut up!"

Elle turned back to the window and gazed out at the passing scenery.

_maybe Sam is right_, she thought

_Just maybe. . ._

* * *

"Dean what are we doing?"

"What do you mean? We're going to get food Elle, are you ok?"

"I ment in this town idiot!"

"Oh right. Ah dad says there's a hunt that needs to be taken care of"

"But i thought we where going to see uncle Bobby?"

"We will after", John said as he walked over to the car where Dean and Elle were waiting, while he and Sam got food.

"How long will this take?" Elle felt like she was drowning, all she could think about was leaving, escaping to a different path. She needed something to ground her, something familiar.

"Elle seriously what is wrong?! Your acting really weird", Dean was concerned about his sister, he kept thinking of the conversation he and Sam had had before they left the last town. _She's thinking to much, she wants to run away, i know she does. She feels trapped Dean. _Dean could hear the words echoing inside his head, could feel the dread filling up inside him, he knew he would lose Sammy, he'd always known the kid wanted more but he had never dreamed he would lose them both. Not even in his worst nightmares could he have imagined that.


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own *sob* But if i did you can bet i wouldn't share! ;)

* * *

"Look at me crying tonight, is this what its going to be like?", Elle sang while she was in the shower, her dad had let her come on the hunt earlier. Just the two of them, and if she was honest with herself she had enjoyed it. Not the actually killing part, she had known she wanted to heal, not hurt. But saving lives made her feel so alive, so powerful. She smiled as she turned in the shower to let the spray hit her back, _god there is going to be one hell of a bruise covering my back tomorrow _she thought as she looked in the mirror over her shoulder. She felt so much lighter then she had earlier, because she had a plan now. She grinned at her idea_ a half-way house for hunters and orphans. Its perfect, _she knew that it would be hard to get it started but the fact that she was a Winchester would help hunters to trust her and she knew there would be some filthy rich retired hunter who would be all to happy to invest in her, or at least they would be once she flashed him one of her charming smiles. She laughed quietly to herself as she thought about all the turmoil that had been eating her up inside and how easily it had been solved. _Well almost solved_, there was still the little issue of her growing. . . abilities. She had never told anyone about them for the simple reason: she didn't want to die. She wasn't stupid, she knew it had to do with the demon that had killed her father, that had cut her arm open and mixed their bloods. She didn't understand, John had told her about Sam so it obviously wasn't the demon just giving her the blood, he took her's as well._But why? I doesn't make any sense, maybe its because-_

"Christ Elle i know you where on a hunt but are you ever going to get out of that shower?!"

"Give me a minute Sam!", Elle laughed as she yelled out, she couldn't help but shake her head at her brother, god bless him he was trying to be understanding.

Sam hopped from foot to foot as he waited for his sister to get out of the shower_ I know she's bound to be sore from the hunt and the warm waters helping but i need to take a leak!. _He couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Elle if you don't get out now i'm gonna burst!"

"Okay okay, its yours", Elle opened the bathroom door and smiled at her brother as she brushed past him and heard him mutter _**thank god**_.

"Elisabeth!"

Elle looked up to not just see her dad and brother but a room full of hunter _Ohhhh shit!_she looked down at herself and realised she was wrapped up in a tiny towel that hid nothing but the essentials.

"Oh. . . umm I wasn't aware we had company", she scratched her head uncomfortably as she glanced around the room. She recognised quite a few people there: Uncle Booby, pastor Jim, Caleb, Rufus, Daniel Elkins, Ellen, Jo, Ash and Missouri. But there where others there that she didn't recognise, older hunters and ones around Sam and Dean's age.

". . .What exactly is going on here?"

"Do you think you could put some clothes on first Elisabeth?"

Elle blushed in embarrassment at her dads comment, it really was one of those 'I wish the ground would open up and swallow me whole' moments.

"Sams in the bathroom. I have no where to change", she whispered as she stared at the ground _If i can't see them they can't see me, If I can't see them..._

She felt someone move past her and turned to see Dean head to the bathroom

"Ah Sam think you could hurry it up in there? Elle kinda needs to get dressed"

". . . ."

When Sam didn't answer Dean frowned and put his head to the door.

"Dammit Sam you shoulda told me you where sick!", he yelled as he tried to turn the door handle

"Dean whats happening", John strode forward after hearing his son yell and stood beside the door now as well. Elle closed her eyes and listened carefully to what they where hearing.

"Oh Sam", she sighed softly. She walked over to the door and gently tapped on it.

"Sam, baby its me. Open the door", she commanded softly. She stepped back when she heard the lock tumble and the door slowly open. Sam looked out at his sister through suspiciously wet eyes that spoke of misery and pain that only a kid who was throwing his guts up could feel. Elle smiled faintly at her brother and slipped through the gap in the door that he had left. As she turned to shut it she grimaced apologetically at her dad and brother, before Sam moaned loudly and started being sick.

"I'll look after, do what ever it is your all here to do", Elle closed the door firmly before they could argue with her and sat beside Sam.

"So. How long have you been feeling sick for Nukah?", she asked, using the childhood nickname she had given him not long after she became part of their family.

"A few days, I didn't think it was to bad. It just hit me all of a sudden you know?"

"Yeah sweetie i do, but you should really tell me if you feel sick. You know i can help"

"That's not natural Bug, you know it isn't"

"Sam whats not natural about it? I can heal you! And who are you to say whats natural or not? These creatures that we hunt were on this earth long before we where. And their just doing whats in their nature to survive, you don't condemn a lion for eating a antelope? So why condemn them for eating the species inferior to them? Just because that species happens to be us doesn't mean its not natural. Just because we don't like it doesn't mean its wrong."

"Elle! You can't think like that! Especially not since-

"Not since what Sam? Not since i'm tainted? Not since i might go dark side?"

"That's not what i meant Elle"

"Yes it is. Why are you all so blind to see that what you deem as 'Supernatural' fits in perfectly with the natural order of things?"

"Elle. . .just. . .just heal me so we can leave this bathroom ok?"

* * *

**A little longer then usual (: **

**Elle owns this story, im just writing it :L shes a tad confused on where shes going but she's letting me know on the way =)**

Reviews make the chapters come faster? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

"What are they doing in there!? They've been in that bathroom for nearly an hour!"

"Dean just calm-

"No dad! If they don't come out that bathroom in the next five minutes I'm going in!"

"Jeez would you two just chill? We're fine", Elle exited the bathroom just in time to hear her brother threaten to break the door down and felt frustration build inside her again. _I thought everything was going to work out but they obviously don't trust me. So when do I get my happy ending?_ She would never be a part of this family, not really, not if they can't trust her completely. She knew this. So did Sam. That was why he tried to stop her using her powers, although if he was honest he was thankful of them right now.

"Elle you- you look awful! What happened?", _she looks like she was the one throwing up her guts, not Sam_, Dean thought as he watched his sister sway on her feet.

"He's right Elisabeth. You're looking terrible, that stomach bug musta past to you huh? Coz Sam's looking great. Want to explain that to us?" Bobby asked suspiciously, he had an idea but he was praying he was wrong.

"That's why your all here isn't it? You've come to check up on me"

"Should we have? You haven't minded before when we visit, in fact you're always so eager to show us how **normal** you are"

"No ones normal, not in this job"

"Stop trying to dodge the question! Is there anything we should know about?"

"Well I haven't gone Dark Side if that's what your asking"

"No its not. What we're asking is if you can do anything that's not considered natural".

Sam stared at his sister in shocked horror. He couldn't believe how bad things had gotten in such a short amount of time _It's my fault. If they find out they'll kill her!_

"Dean!" Sam whispered urgently, as he tugged on his arm, "Dean we've got to save her!"

"Save her from what Sam?" Dean asked loudly, he hated himself for it but he knew that his sister had been hiding something from them for a while now and if there was some way to save her than he was determined to find it.

Sam couldn't believe what his brother just did, he looked at him with hurt, angry eyes which filled with guilt as he caught Elle's eye and realised they where filled with tears. He felt protectiveness and rage fill him as he thought about what his family where about to do to his sister.

"Enough!" He yelled out as he strode forward and pulled Elle to him. He took of his hoody and past it to her, hiding her from everyone's view while she put it on.

"Family does **not** end with blood!" he spat fiercely at them, "It would do you good to remember that!"

* * *

Elle smiled shakely as her brother tried to protect her. But she knew that he couldn't save her. This was the end. She felt tears prick at her eyes but just swiped them of.

"Its ok Sam", she sobbed as she walked from behind him._ I won't make this any harder then it already is. I knew it would end this way._

"No, your right. I'm. . .I'm not human, and yeah I do have powers" she dropped her eyes to the floor as she tried to stop the tears coming, the memories of the life she'd had swelled up inside her, every laugh every smle everyday she'd had with them. When she looked up to see Sam and Dean crying, her heart broke. She shook her head and ran to them. Hugging them fiercely, she said

"I- I love you. I promise i do but i don't want to hurt you. Its better this way, i know it is."

"Elle no! Please there has another way, Right dad?"

Elle chocked on her tears as Sam begged. He didnt know the truth about her powers, he couldnt so this was the only way. As she turned to John she slipped her hand into Dean's pocket and lifted out his gun.

"I can't do it myself"

John closed his eyes as the tears started to spill down his cheeks. He had to kill his baby girl.

Dean watched his father struggle with his emotions. He walked over to Elle and gentle took the gun for her hand

"I've got this one" he manged to get out between his sobs. He took her hand and walked to the deserted car park outside the motel. Sam jerked forward to try and stop him when he heard it. The gun shot. He dropped to his knees as Dean walked in back alone. And from that moment on he vowed he was done with hunting. Elisabeth may of not gotten her happy ending but he would. For her.

* * *

**I honestly don't know where this came from! I had another 10 chapters planned and then when i was writing this Elle told me she had to die so i was like "Ammmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ok". I'm sorry :( I'm starting a new story soon tho? =]**


End file.
